


Captive

by RootCellar



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RootCellar/pseuds/RootCellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all cells have bars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

"I don't know why I bother doing this. It just makes me anxious."

"Just relax, it's all part of the process. You're going to have to deal with your stress one way or another. Why not let me help?"

Freddy had conceded (again) to Bonnie's suggestion; a friendly ear, two metal chairs, and a night off from the usual antics. The guard must've been pretty confused, he surmised.

"So tell me, Bonnie," the bear sighed, "why do you think I've been so angry as of late?"

The bunny chuckled. "'Angry' is a bit of an understatement. Try 'consumed with an unholy fury.' It's more accurate."

"Semantics. Try and answer the question before I walk out of here and vent my frustrations in a way that I know works." 

Bonnie leaned in towards the bear, his words hushed yet distinct in the quiet of the storage room. "Well that's the trick, boss: I can't just give you the answers. I don't have them. This is one of those things where I'm supposed to help guide you to the right path by prodding in just the right ways. I read a book about it!"

He'd heard it before, but it was important to ask, he thought. "What book, Bonnie?"

"Psychology! I'm not really done with it yet, but I'm on this fascinating topic called Stockholm Syndrome. It's where you end up relating to those that have wronged you by continuous proximity. Weird, huh? I've found it useful for... For coping."

"Right. Anyway, my question..."

Bonnie snapped back to attention, head bobbing in acknowledgement of the request. "Right! Your anger issues. Like I said, I don't have the answers, but why don't we go back to the beginning of the issue? When was it that you first started having these, err, attacks?"

"They aren't attacks, Bonnie," Freddy growled, "they're an intense assault on my consciousness to the point where I can barely maintain a semblance of control. Try a better word."

"Alright, alright! Easy! When did these, uh, emotional invasions of the self begin to manifest?"

Freddy leaned back in his chair, the metal creaking as his considerable weight shifted in the seat.

"Right around when the children were murdered, I suppose."

"So you started having these setbacks when the horribleness happened with the kids?"

"The children, yes. It was a pretty grisly thing, wasn't it? All that blood and guts. All that RED."

"I don't remember the red..."

The bear glared. "How could you not? It was everywhere. In everything. Permeating down to the last fibers. I still see it from time to time, you know."

"Freddy," Bonnie spoke timidly, "of course you're going to see it. It just happened a few days ago. But still, the cleaners did a great job! I can't even tell where the stains were anymore.."

"Maybe to you they're gone. We failed that day and as far as I'm concerned we continue to fail everyday those creatures still breathe. I won't suffer them to live Bonnie. I won't. I can't. Despite the years I just can't abide their negligence."

"You realize that it was only one human, right? You have to. What did this last guy have to do with anything? And what are you talking about with this 'years' business? You're in worse shape than I thought..."

"You're starting to sound like last time, Bonnie."

Bonnie tilted his head, confusion evident on his features. "Last time?"

"Nevermind. The point is that they're all accountable. All of them. They let it happen just as much as we did."

"Aha! So would you say, Freddy, that it's guilt causing all of this?"

Now it was the bear's turn to be baffled. "Guilt? I'm not sure I follow."

"Well, you said it yourself. We let it happen too, yet we only punish the after hours human. It's only been one so far, but isn't that enough? It can't be healthy to continue on like this."

Freddy frowned. "I wouldn't say that, Bonnie. You don't see the whole picture."

"Freddy," Bonnie nudged gently, "its only been a week and you've managed to ventilate one of those poor saps already. I mean, I get retribution, but you haven't thought this through. What's the plan? Are you just going to go on and on with this until the humans catch wise and scrap us? You aren't being smart."

"I'm going to pretend," the bear spoke, words sharp and cutting, "that I'm speaking with a rational actor right now. Someone that understands the purpose of what we're doing here. Clearly I'm not speaking with such a person, but I'm going to let the farce continue for a while, Bonnie. I'm going to 'pretend.'"

"Boss, c'mon, don't be-"

"I asked you to tell me why I'm so angry, but you've managed to answer the question in your own way. Thanks for that, I suppose."

"I'm really not following here, Freddy."

Freddy smiled, teeth glinting in the low light. "No, I suppose you don't. That's why things are going to keep on going the way they have for years. They get punished, we get punished, it all fits together just fine."

"We've only punished one guy, Freddy, and he didn't even have anything to do with it."

"That you know of."

"That WE know of! They aren't all bad! They made us, after all. And what about the children? Are they bad? You know they just end up becoming adults! Other parents! Is there a threshold they cross where they become a target?"

"Careful, Bonnie," Freddy warned, "you're starting to speak out of turn."

"Sorry, sorry. But you aren't well, boss. You keep talking about how we're all punished and none of it makes any sense. Not enough time has passed for you to be like this. You... You just took it harder than the rest of us, that's all. Maybe you need some time off?"

"No, there's not time for that, Bonnie. The show must go on, and the work must continue. It's a shame it has to be this way, but maybe if we hadn't let the children down things could still be good. Maybe things could be the way they once were."

"Please," the rabbit begged, "this was supposed to be therapy, we were trying something out. I mean, that's good, right? Trying something new? It means you want to get better. It's a good sign!"

The bear smiled gently, pity in his eyes. "It's nothing new, Bonnie. We've done this all before. All of it. I imagine we'll do it again, someday."

Bonnie was shaking a bit now, fear beginning to take hold. He hadn't realized things were this bad, that the boss could be so out of sorts that the chronology of things was completely out of sorts with reality. He wished Foxy and Chica were there to help but he wasn't sure where they were. Usually he had a vague sense of where they were, but tonight he couldn't seem to place them. And that didn't make his uneasiness any better.

"Boss, it's only been a couple of days. Can't you at least admit that? Just think it through and you'll realize I'm right."

"Sorry Mr. Bunny, but I can't do that. I just can't let it go. We all have to be punished."

Something in Bonnie tickled strangely at the words, cold and displacing. Freddy had never called him that before. 

"Freddy, please! We're your friends and we just want you to get better! To get past this! The whole band is behind you one-hundred percent, you just have to let go of-"

"Thanks again, Bonnie. Really. You always know just what to say to put things in perspective. That I'm doling out justice effectively, no matter how hard it is."

"You're not making any-"

"Frolic in the fields, Mr. Bunny."

Bonnie's frame shook violently as the words took hold, thrashing wildly as the command made him compliant and simple once again. Freddy took it in stride, smiling in that subdued way he always did despite the screams.

They had all failed, like the rabbit said. But every jail needs a jailer. What better than a willing inmate to play the role? With a tip of his hat he strode towards the stage, Bonnie trailing behind in mute silence. He would make sure that the transgression was fresh, even if time had long since moved on. It was the least he could do. For now, though, there was a new guard to punish, and the night was young. With a glance he looked back towards his friend's eyes, glazed and unseeing.

"Until next time, Bonnie."


End file.
